Bubble Bath
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: ExR Birthday fic for my imouto, Evil Chibi Malik! Erm... what will Eclipse do when he is faced with wet Raenefs, evil towels, and bubble baths? Will he run away in terror? Or will he... be OOC?


Bubble Bath  
  
AN: A birthday gift for my imouto, Evil Chibi Malik! Happies today, li'l sis!  
  
Summary: Err... I don't think I've seen one of these in the DD fandom yet... -sheepish grin-  
  
"Master Raenef! Master Raenef!" Eclipse ran through various parts of the castle, searching for his charge. He had decided to let Raenef have the day off from lessons (after he was persuaded by the demon lord's famous Puppy Dog Eyes™), and had gone to the study intending to get some work done. Of course, after an hour devoid of interruptions from the boy, Eclipse had to wonder... and, being Eclipse, he jumped to conclusions and began worrying himself sick over his little demon lord.  
  
Eclipse slid into the kitchen, to find Erutis beating Chris over the head with a wooden sword. "Have you seen Lord Raenef?"  
  
Erutis paused in her game of Whack-a-Cleric to look up at Eclipse. "I haven't seen him... is something wrong with Rae?"  
  
Eclipse stormed off without another word, continuing his search. He walked down the halls, listening out for any odd noises. Aforementioned odd noises just _happened_ to be emanating from a broom closet. Eclipse stared at the door, hand poised over the knob. Should he really open this door? The perverted little voice in the back of Eclipse's head could easily recognize the sound...  
  
...but Master Raenef could be in trouble! _Maybe_ he was being beaten mercilessly by a broom, and moaning in pain!  
  
Mind made up, Eclipse threw open the door. Upon seeing the state of the room, he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Krayon and Raenef IV looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Have you seen Raenef?" Eclipse asked, doing his best to ignore the position the two were in.  
  
"Of course I have, I've been f—," Krayon began, but was cut off by an FCC-supporting Eclipse.  
  
"The _other_ Raenef!"  
  
"Oh, that silly little boy you're so besotted with? No, I haven't seen him since this morning..." Krayon's voice trailed off.  
  
"Now, close the door, slave! I'm getting a draft, and I'm sure Krayon isn't much better off!"  
  
"Maybe if you two could keep your clothes on every once in a while..." Eclipse began, but suddenly realized something. "Hey, Krayon, I thought you liked Erutis."  
  
"Oh, well... she rejected me so many times that I decided to start playing on my own team, if you know what I mean... and Raenef here was more than willing..." Krayon patted the top of Raenef IV's head lovingly, giving him the 'bedroom eyes'.  
  
Eclipse coughed, slamming the door. He was highly disturbed. He made a mental note _never_ to open the doors of broom closets that had funny noises coming from them. Then, he continued his search.  
  
"_Go_!" he shouted, and instantly found himself in Raenef's room. "Master Raenef! MASTER RAENEF?!"  
  
"Eclipse?" came the voice. Eclipse's eyes wandered around the room, but Raenef was _clearly_ not there. "What is it, Eclipse?"  
  
Raenef had stepped into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Limp blonde hair hung over Raenef's thin shoulders. The flushed pink skin of his hands gripped the fluffy towel that seemed to have a predilection for falling too low for Raenef's comfort. Raenef was dripping, bubbly perfection... wait, bubbles?  
  
Eclipse stared at the bubbles that were drifting lazily from the direction of Raenef's bathroom, ignoring the massive nosebleed that was causing blood to flow out of his nostrils in twin crimson rivers.  
  
"AHHH! ECLIPSE! THERE'S BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF YOUR NOSE!" Raenef cried, one hand flying up to grasp his face in horror (the other hand was rather preoccupied with keeping that gosh darned towel in place).  
  
"...really?" Eclipse asked, feeling the strange, inexorable urge to start acting OOC... well, more OOC than before, at least.  
  
"Ahhh!" Raenef steered Eclipse into the bathroom and began rifling through the cabinets that hung beside the vanity mirror. "Err... what do I do, what do I do?"  
  
Eclipse, feeling strangely..._blah_, stared into the depths of the bathtub—which was still full of steamy, bubbly water, by the way. Leaning forward, he poked one of the bubbles. It popped.  
  
"Hey, Eclipse! I don't know what to do!" Raenef shrieked, pushing on Eclipse's arm in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
Eclipse, due to his strange OOC-ness, was not paying any attention whatsoever, and therefore, he pitched forward, landing in the bubbly tub. Eclipse stared bemusedly at his drenched clothes, before suddenly coming to his senses. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
He stood, attempting to climb out of the tub. Of course, due to the fact that Eclipse wears an inordinate amount of clothes, he found the extra weight of the waterlogged skirts to be too much and collapsed back into the bubbly water.  
  
"Erm... Kleenex?" Raenef asked, holding the proffered tissue box out to his teacher. Eclipse grabbed Raenef's wrist in another ill-fated attempt to save himself from the water-tub-bubble-ness.  
  
"Eep!" the demon lord squeaked as he was pulled into the tub as well. He blushed profusely, trying to ignore the odd position the two of them were in. He handed Eclipse a tissue; the man accepted it, tearing a corner off and stuffing it into his nostril.  
  
Presently, Raenef began struggling with standing up and keeping the accursed towel about his waist. After a few minutes' worth of toiling, Raenef finally managed to complete his holy task. He set his foot squarely on the floor...  
  
...and the sopping towel fell with a _ker-plunk_ beside Eclipse.  
  
Location: Nosebleed city.  
  
Population: Eclipse.

* * *

AN: Mou! ...well. That was odd, is all I can say. I hope no one's too scared. And I hope you're not mortified, Imouto! They say it's the thought that counts, but then again people only say that when their gift sucks... oh well! I tried! 


End file.
